Here We Go Again
by Triple creasent
Summary: When Chihiro gets tricked by Yubaba and gets stuck back in the Spirit World, She finds that she missed it more than she ever imagined and the people that mattered most, C/H ALL THE WAY!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Here we Go Again

  
  
  
  


Chihiro sighed again as her school principal stuck her with another new student, the girl was apparently named Evangeline, yet she was most definately asian, with her long black hair and slanted obsidian eyes, her parents must be one of the wanna-be Americans or something. Chihiro rolled her own amber eyes which were traditionally slanted, yet unlike most of the kids in her school, she could almost pass as being an american, with her light brown hair and her tall slim body, she stood out in a crowd, in all, with the asian eyes and face, yet with the brown hair, she gave off a unique yet exotic appearance. Chihiro almost gagged as Eve as she had insisted on Chihro call her, squealed and started bouncing around Chihiro animatedly. Chihiro cursed her luck again as Eve began talking happily how they were going to be the best of friends and were going to have like sooo much fun. Chihiro wasnt a mean person, quite the contrary, she was nice to everybody, but like all people, her hospitality went only so far. As soon as Chihiro could, she dropped Eve at her class and headed to her own. 

  
  


As the bell rang, signifying the end of the school day, Chihiro calmly headed out to her car in the near by parking lot. She was pullingout of her space when she suddenly heard her name being called. She looked over to see Eve and Chihiro's friend Juhee come running towards her, Juhee's shoulder length hair flying in the wind, and Eve grasping her hand tightly. They both ran towards her and got into the backseat of her car uninvited. Chihiro looked in her rearview mirror to see Juhee grinning widly at her, "hey Chihiro, I was walking out of class when I was suddenly kidnapped by this little ball of sunshine,( indicating Eve) she said she needed a ride home so I thought it best if she were taken home by a more responsible driver than mou` if you do, I'll love ya forever and ever." She batted her eyes and gave her best puppy dog face. Chihiro couldnt help but laugh, "Fine. Geez, What I go through just to keep you happy! I should get an award or something." Juhee just laughed, Chihiro then directed her attention to Eve, "So, where do you live anyways?" Eve smiled widly, and Chihiro caught something that flashed in the depths of her eyes. It was gone as quickly as it came so Chihiro dismissed it as something in the light. As Chihiro got on the main road, Eve gave directions.

  
  


Chihiro drove without really noticing where Eve was leading them to, they had taken a dirt road leading towards a group of small houses, when suddenly at a fork in the road, Eve directed them away from the houses. Chihiro shrugged it off as Juhee continued talking happily about her boyfriend Dan Cheung who had just come from america. Chihiro suddenly caught site of a two faced statue. She slammed on the breaks, making Juhee squeal and hit the seat in front of her. Chihiro then remembered where she had seen the gleam that was now once again in 'Eves' eyes. She turned around sharply, and in a conversational tone said to the now rapidly changing 'Eve' "hello Yubaba, I hadnt expected you to be here."


	2. Bad news

Chapter 2 of Here we go again  
  
Ubaba gav a shriek of mirth as she quickly changed into her normal form, she was just as Chihiro remembered, she still wore her hair in the same bun, and her head was still almost as large as her body. Juhee cried out in shock and fear as Ubaba cackled some more, "Oh shut your mouth you big baby." And with a flick of her wrist Juhee's mouth was zipperd shut. Chihiro glared at Yubaba as Yubaba turned to face her, thinking it better that Juhee was silent she refrained from demanding that Yubaba release her. "what do you want Yubaba?" Chihiro's question was met by more cackling. "My my, arent you the hasty one?" Chihiro gazed at her flatly, and Yubaba giving up on antagonizing her for now sighed exasperatedly, " sheesh, you humans, always wanting to know whats going on. Well I'll tell you whats going on, your beloved little Haku has gone and taken over MY bath house, he's ruining my poor buisness, buying all sorts of things in the human world, and bringing in human slaves. He's wasting so much money, and the human stench is driving away the customers." Chihiro gasped as she comprehended what she was being told. "But Haku would never do such a thing!" Yubaba laughed maliciously, "Has poor little Sen been thinking all this time that that monster Haku actually loved her!? Shows how intelligent humans really are." Yubaba crossed her arms under her breasts with a snort. Chihiro growled as Yubaba stared at her expectantly, knowing what she wanted, "Do I have to?" Chihiro knew the answer before Yubaba even snorted in disgust, and with a "of course you do!" and started the car again, heading for the tunnel leading into a place that she had thought to never see again. 


	3. two chapters in one day, sorry about the...

A/N: yeah, I'm in band, and get this, I have to go to band camp, AND I play the flute! So I'm currently so sunburned right now, it's purple! This is a sunburn to be proud of!  
  
Disclaimer: The light bulb dinged, the fireworks went off, the sun rose, and the man in the bathtub shouted 'Eureka!' Guess what!? I don't own Spirited Away! GO ME!(sobbs hysterically)  
  
Chihiro stopped the car at the two faced stone, and slowly got out of the car, looking down the long dark passage way leading to the spirit world, just as it did when she was eight, the pitch black tunnel still terrified her. She heard Yubaba and Juhee both exit the car. As if sensing her unease, with a flick of her wrist Yubaba sent Chihiro flying down the tunnel at the speed of a speeding car. The last think Chihiro was aware of was the sound of a distant train, and the screams of Juhee rushing behind her. 


	4. two in one day YAY

A/N: ok people, sorry about the other chapters being so short, it's just that I havent had a lot of time to write, so I like to post what ever I can write as quickly as possible. But todays should be longer, and I should be updadting all my stories more often since school is starting and I have access to the internet. Ok, well here goes chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer:mmmm..Haku.  
  
Chihiro was jerked out of unconciousness by Juhees screams, she opened her eyes to see a familiar wall of drawers, and upon further inspection, she saw Juhee cowering in a far corner of the room screaming her head off. Chihiro soon found the cause for her friends fear in the multiple armed..guy, Kamajii the Boiler man. Without a second thought Chihiro threw herself at Kamajii, tackling the old.man. When Kamajii recovered from his surprise enough to hug her back, Chihiro was pulled out of her happiness by Juhee's screams. "YOU. LET. GO. OF. HER!" She emphasised each word with a sound thump to Kamajii's head. This made Chihiro laugh more as she got to her feat and tried to restrain her friend, "Juhee! It's all right, he's a friend of mine!" Juhee stopped her rampage of violence long enough to look at Chihiro in complete utter confusion. Chihiro laughed even more at her friends expression, "just sit down and stop beating poor Kamajii long enough for me to explain?" Juhee nodded, still terribly confused and slid to the floor. And with that she proceeded to tell Juhee of her last trip to the spirit world, Juhee kept her mouth shut throughout the whole telling except for a small 'eep' when Chihiro was suddenly swarmed by little balls of dust except they had eyes. She quickly warmed up to them as they first swarmed over Chihiro then turned their attentions to Juhee. Both girls emerged from the dust balls giggling and covered with soot. And Chihiro finished her story, only for her eyes turn into saucers as Juhee let out an exasperated sigh, "You didn't even HUG him?!" Chihiro's mind was momentarily in relaps, so it took her a second to answer, then another second to realise Kamajii was laughing. And not just laughing, laughing at HER. Suddenly she grinned and said a very UN-little-wholesome-Chihiro type thing, which shut them up quite efectively, "I shoulda done more than just hug him." Causing bother Kamajii and Juhee to stare at her in surprised shock.  
  
A/n: yeah, so theres another chappy, it's a little bit longer than the others. But since I'm posting such a short chapter I'll post two in one day. 


	5. homecoming

Chapter 5 I believe The new boss  
  
Disclaimer: cough cough yes, Juhee is NOT a figment of my imagination, she's one of my really good friends, and since I don't have enough imagination to think up asian names, I used her Korean Name which is Juhee, (really spelled Joohee) Jee, so just wanted to make that clear to ya all out there.  
  
After Kamajii's initial shock of Chihiros words, he laughed until some of the boxes containing the herbs fell from their perches. Suddenly Chihiro sobered him by asking a question that was playing on her concience, "Is Haku really bringing in slaves from the human world?" Kamajii's smile died instantly, and he looked down with a sad sigh, "yes it's true, though I suspect it's not even him giving the orders, Haku has become a damn fool. He took a lover about three years ago, and she's been feading him poison, yet he's so fickle with her, he's blind what she's doing to him." Chihiro felt every bubble of hope in her die, and in it's place was anger. Her mother did exactly the same thing with her father, anything Chihiro ever cared about was taken away from her, with her making her father believe it was for her own good while grinning maliciously behind his back at her. Now the same thing was happening to Haku, and he was too blind to realise it. She had to stop it somehow, it wasn't just her being affected, it was the entire spirit world, they were rebbeling against having to live with humans, it was the poor human slaves who were ripped from their families and friends to be taken here, all because Haku was being a selfish asshole. Chihiro looked strait into Kamajii's eyes with determination, "How can we get jobs?" Kamajii smiled before riinging a small bell by his table, winking at her "a little toy I got for Lin, it drives her absolutely mad!" 


End file.
